


Unexpected Discoveries

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Meet-Cute, it's really cute, pre-series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Abby’s a struggling waitress. Jenny’s date brings her to the small diner. Sparks fly.
Relationships: Abby Sciuto/Jenny Shepard, Abby Sciuto/Original Male Character(s), Hollis Mann/Jenny Shepard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Unexpected Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series AU. Starts Jenny/Hollis. Ends Jenny/Abby

As typical with her off-and-on relationship with Hollis, they split the bill. She wasn’t sure why she kept agreeing to come out with her; she was far too old for games, and it wasn’t like the sex was any good; maybe in the beginning, sure, but not now. The familiarity of it was the only real constant, to be honest. Once upon a time, she had wanted more with Hollis; through her deployments, she stood by her, hoping to eventually settle down, buy a house together, start a family. But now, after nearly 10 years of on-and-off dating, she just couldn’t do it anymore, couldn’t attempt to wait out when it was clear Hollis wasn’t looking for more than the occasional fling. She should’ve realized that years ago, but she was a hopeless romantic at heart.  
  


* * *

  
“You’re not tipping her anything?” She questioned as Hollis settled the bill.

“Her service was sub-par, and even if it wasn’t, she has the tackiest tattoos.”

Their waitress had lovely tattoos, original and gorgeous. And her service had been excellent, so she wasn’t sure what Hollis was talking about. She waits until the blonde starts to head to the car before she sighs, pulling out her wallet. She drops a couple hundred on the table along with her business card, passing their waitress, Abby, on the way out.

“Keep the change,” she says with a bright smile.

The young woman smiles back, replying with a chipper “Thank you.”

And if she had written her cell number on the back of her business card, well the young woman didn’t have to call.

* * *

Abby blinks down at the tip on the table. The gorgeous redhead was unbelievably kind, had been warm and open the entire time she and her dining companion had been at lunch; the blonde, not so much. She’d been cordial at best, had barely looked at her, was completely dismissive at points. And that was okay, she had customers like that all the time. They’d look at her, her tats on her arms, and would completely dismiss her.

And sure, there were people who wouldn’t, but those people had never left a $180 tip. She thought it was some comical joke at first, waiting for the camera crew to come out and take the money. She waited her entire shift for the redhead to come back and get the money, in fact. Surely she hadn’t meant to drop two-hundred as a tip on a barely $20 meal. But when the woman still hadn’t come back, she felt the full weight of her appreciation. 

It was hard trying to go to school and work at the diner part-time. Most months, she was drowning in bills, trying to figure out how she was going to pay her tuition and her rent; her boyfriend was sure his career as a musician would pay off, so he wasn’t working. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could continue to support them both. She managed to get a semi-full ride to college, but her majors were costly with the books, and any money she could’ve saved went to those. Even though she knew she could get help from home, she refused it. She wanted to make it on her own. 

The business card sat heavy in her pocket for the rest of her shift. After work, she pulled it out and examined it. She examined the name and number, running over glossy black letters, her fingers itching to call. It was close to 7 pm when she finally found the courage to dial the number.

The voice was silky smooth and just as warm as earlier, “Shepard.”

* * *

It had been a rough day at work. Even though she’d become a senior agent, she’d been on the receiving end of many of Gibbs’ glares. Leon and Stan had been annoying today too, but not as annoying as Gibbs. Sure, he was her boss, but today he just felt insufferable. She’d been five minutes late this morning and he’d barked at her all day for it. It felt like she could do nothing right. Some days, she felt like quitting, but she knew her father would roll in his grave. 

He’d been gone a few years now and had left her a small inheritance. Eventually, she knew the inheritance would run out, but right now, she would help out where she could. Besides, what was she going to do with it all? She was planning on putting the majority of it in savings.

When her cell started ringing as she finished packing up for the night, she suppressed her sigh. Hopefully it wasn’t another case. She didn’t recognize the number and hoped it wasn’t a prank call. Today wasn’t the day for that.

“Shepard.”

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before the other person finally spoke.

“Hi, um, this is Abby from Zeke’s Diner. I just wanted to thank you for your tip this morning. I really appreciate it.” 

And for the first time since this morning, she smiled, “It was no trouble, Abby. Happy to help.”

Abby spoke again before she could say anything else, “I’m off tomorrow. Would you like to meet up for coffee, around 7? My treat.”

“I would love to,” She agreed before she could stop herself.

“Great!” Abby sounded relieved, “There’s a coffee shop on 17th, near…”

She felt her heart stutter just slightly, “I know where it is,” The coffee shop near the Navy Yard, where Gibbs got his coffee. _Of course_ , “I’ll be there.” She finished with a smile.

“Great!” Abby chirped, “See you tomorrow!”

Despite her sudden anxiety over tomorrow, she replied, “See you tomorrow.”

She ended the call and sighed softly, leaning back in the chair.

“That wasn’t Hollis.” Gibbs’ voice startled her, making her jump, forgetting he’d been at his desk.

She frowned softly, “No, it wasn’t. Abby’s the waitress from the dinner this morning. I left her a tip and she was calling to thank me.” She didn’t know why she was telling him all this.

“Ah,” he replied with a grin, “And tomorrow?”

Her face burned as she answered, “We’re getting coffee.”

“Just coffee?”

She glared at him, “I’m in a relationship, Jethro.”

His grin disappeared in an instant, and he frowned softly, moving to stand in front of her desk, “You deserve to be happy, Jenny.”

She looked up at him, “I am happy.”

“Your face lit up more in that two minute conversation than in the last two years with Hollis.”

She wanted to disagree with him, to argue, to say it wasn’t true, but she had been feeling the same thing for awhile now. He placed a folder in front of her.

“What’s this?”

“You’ve been recommended for a promotion in Paris. Your own team,” She opened it, sure that he was lying, but no, the documents were right there. 

“My own…”

He smirked, “Congrats, Jen. Tom was gonna do it, but I told him I would. You have until next Friday to decide.”

* * *

Hollis is waiting outside her house when she gets home that night, the folder still in her hand. Why she never went inside, even when she had a key, was sort of annoying. It was her old home from when her family lived in Georgetown, and her father had left it to her in his will. 

“Finally,” Hollis gripped as she made her way to the front door, “ I thought you’d never come home.”

She bit her tongue from the remark she wanted to say, instead saying, “We need to talk.”

She unlocked the door and went inside, barely waiting for Hollis to catch up.

“What do you mean, talk?” Hollis asked calmly but she could hear the trepidation in her voice. She went into the study, and Hollis followed, “Jenny…”

She turned to face her, leaning against the desk, “I’ve got an offer to lead my own team in Paris. I’m taking it.”

“That’s great! I’ve always wanted to see Paris.”

She cut her off, speaking calmly, “Hollis, I’m not happy. I’ve waited for years for you to realize that I’m in it for the long haul, but you just keep stringing me along. And I can’t do it anymore.”

“Jen, babe, please,” Hollis began.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t do us.”

Hollis opened her mouth and then closed it, her face clouding in anger, “You’ll regret this.”

She turned away, setting her files on the desk, “I don’t think I will. Good-bye, Hollis.”

She waited until she heard the front door slam shut before she finally let the tears fall. She cried for the time she wasted over the last 10 years, the way she allowed Hollis to string her along. Finally, she locked the doors and retired upstairs. She would get the locks changed tomorrow after her coffee date with Abby. She laid silent in her bed, her mind in overdrive. Was it a date? Not a romantic date, just a friendly gesture, she decided, a thank you for the tip she’d left. Besides, Abby had to have been dating someone.

* * *

Abby got off the phone with Jennifer Shepard in an amazingly good mood. The woman was just as kind over the phone. She didn’t know what had possessed her to invite the redhead for coffee, especially on a day off of work when she needed to study for her final on Monday. That being said, she wasn’t sure how she was going to pay for next semester. She would figure it out, she knew she would. Maybe she could get Tristan to finally get a job. 

She unlocked her apartment door and was surprised to find the light out. Tristan knew she liked the living room light on when she got home so she could see. 

“Tristan,” She called as she turned on the light, setting her bag down and kicking off her shoes, moving to their bedroom. If that man was asleep, she would kill him. 

As she got closer to the door, she could’ve sworn she heard giggling. Dread settled like a lead ball in her stomach. The light was coming out from under the door and she turned the knob, “Tristan?”

Maybe the sight of her boyfriend in bed with another woman would have fazed her in the beginning; however, after nearly half a year with him, she wasn’t that shocked. He looked at her, his face holding shock and guilt, “Abby, it’s not what it looks like.”

Oh that was cliche, “Get out.”

“Babe,” he was throwing on shorts and a shirt, “Let’s talk about this.”

“Get. Out!” She hissed, “get out of my apartment, and get out of my life!”

The woman, one of his band mates, if she remembered correctly, was already slipping from the bed, grabbing her clothes quickly. 

“I didn’t know he was still in a relationship,” she was babbling as she dressed, “honestly.”

“Just get out,” she repeated, feeling drained.

She moved into the living room, grabbing his personal items as she did; she grabbed his set of keys off his keychain before throwing his clothes and personals out the front door. 

“Abby,” he started when he saw what she was doing.

She turned to him with a glare, “Take your shit and get your cheating ass out!”

Once he was out, the woman having long left, she shut and locked the door. She fell asleep on the couch not long after, making sure to set an alarm for the morning.

At least she had her coffee date with Jen to look forward to.

* * *

Jen was at Lux Coffee Shop at 6:45, early enough to find a seat, but she didn’t order just yet. There were a lot of university students, she realized, so maybe Jethro didn’t get his coffee here. A lot were frequenting the shop, some studying with steaming cups of coffee. Oh to be that young. She wished she had half their energy.

Abby came through the door at five til 7, breathing hard and panting. She wore dark, black jeans and a tank top with a skull on it, her hair pulled into a small ponytail, a stark contrast to the bright yellow uniform and loose hair from the diner yesterday morning. She made her way over to the table, the apology spilling from her lips.

“You’re right on time,” Jenny brushed off her apology.

“Oh good,” Abby breathed just as a waitress came up to them for their orders, “Hi, Jaz.”

“Abby, you want your usual?”

“Oh yes please,” Abby breathed out, and she watched the exchange with interest, “And whatever my friend Jen wants too,” She looked at Jen with a soft smile, “They have good cookies.”

She turned towards the waitress, Jaz, “I’ll take a coffee, with cream and sugar please, and two cookies, surprise me.”

“Oh I like her, Abby. Coming right up.”

As Jaz turned to get their orders, she smiled at her, “So, you come here often I take it?”

“Every day before classes,” Abby laughed, “I’m studying Forensics.”

“Forensic, huh?” Doc Ward had been with NCIS back when it was still NIS, was a living legend, but she knew he was wanting to retire soon. “What got you so interested in that?”

By the time their coffee and cookies (double chocolate chip) arrive, Abby is telling her about the time she’d solved the case of the missing cupcakes when she was 10.

“So you’re a Navy cop, huh?” Abby grinned.

She smiled at her, pulling out her badge to show her, “Yes, I work for NCIS.” They stepped outside after Abby had paid, “I’ve been there since ‘96.”

Not wanting the conversation to end just yet, they found a nearby bench to sit and talk.

“Maybe I’ll apply once I’ve graduated.” Abby’s phone ringing had her halting the conversation, her eyes rolling in annoyance at who it was. She pocketed the device, letting it ring.

“Who’s that?” 

“Tristan. My ex-boyfriend. I dumped him last night after catching him cheating on me.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. That must have been hard.”

Abby shook her head, “Not really. He wasn’t working, while I was trying to figure out a way to balance rent and tuition this month,” At Jen’s look of outrage, she backpedaled, “He’d worked at one point but got laid off.”

“Still,” Jen admonished softly, more to herself.

Abby checked her phone for the time, “I’d better get going. I have to study for the final on Monday.”

Disappointed to see her go but knowing she shouldn’t keep her, Jen exchanged numbers with the younger woman, promising to keep in touch. As she watched the woman walk away, she knew she had to do something to help her new friend.

* * *

When a man approached Abby after her shift a week later, she initially feared the worst. After all, what man in a three-piece suit that probably cost more than she made in two years want with her? Maybe Tristan was suing her? Or worse, it was an eviction notice... 

“Abby Sciuto?” 

She blinked at him, “Um, maybe.”

“I represent Jennifer Shepard and her estate. Do you have a moment?”

She nodded, setting her bag down at the table beside her, gesturing for him to sit, which he did. He pulled out a few documents, offering her a smile.

“Miss Shepard asked that while she’s out on assignment, that you be in charge of her family home in Georgetown. You’ll do basic housework, keep the place up and running, in good condition. And in return, she’ll pay you for the week.”

“I’m sorry what?” Clearly, she was hearing wrong.

“Miss Shepard is going to be in Paris for a few years on assignment,” he clarified.

“And she wants me to house sit?” 

“That’s right,” he nodded, sliding her a piece of paper, “along with this weekly payment.”

She lifted the paper and nearly had a heart attack, “That’s a lot of zeros.”

“Colonel Shepard left her an inheritance. She doesn’t feel it’s fair to use it all on herself.”

“Why me?” What made her so special? She was just Abby.

“She explained that she knew you’d do good in the world.”

It was a lot to take in. What if she didn’t want it? Really, the money was too much…

“Are you sure you have the right Abby Sciuto?”

He smiled at her, “I’m sure,” He paused as he stood, “She’s not usually wrong about her assumptions. I’ll need an answer by Monday, Miss Sciuto,” he handed her a card, “Please give my office or Miss Shepard a call with your answer.”

And with that he was leaving the documents on the table and leaving the diner.

* * *

Jen was expecting the call, she was, but not at three in the morning.

“Shepard,” she mumbled into the phone.

“Are you really going to Paris?”

At Abby’s voice, she sat up, rubbing her eyes, “Yes. Four years, I think.”

“And you want me to house sit for four years?”

She smiled softly, even though Abby couldn’t see her, “Yes. And get an education. The drive is closer to the university,” Oh, she hadn’t meant to tell her _that_ , “I _may_ have searched your name in the database.”

“And this isn’t some trick?”

“Not at all. You need a place to stay where you don't have to worry about rent being due. It really is a lovely house.” Surely this was a conversation for the morning, and face-to-face. “Let’s meet at Lux’s for coffee in a few hours, okay? We can talk then. And then I can give you a house tour.”

“Okay.” Abby agreed, and then as an afterthought, she added, “I appreciate it.”

“It’s no trouble.”

* * *

Four years passed like a blur. When Jen gets the call back to HQ, it’s no longer as a special agent in charge, but rather as the Director. She knew a lot would’ve changed. Hearing about Doc Ward’s retirement, she could only imagine the state of the lab now. She and Abby talked nearly every week for these last four years. She’d heard the stories of her graduating near the top of her class, the disastrous graduation party. She’d even been privy to Abby’s visit home after she’d graduated. And she had been over the moon when Abby had told her that she’d gotten the vacant Forensics position at NCIS. 

In return, she’d told Abby stories of her adventures in Paris. She was excited to get her own team, but only Abby knew how she was missing DC. Paris was beautiful, the cases were rewarding. She’d learned a lot. And over the years, she and Abby had become closer. Her team joked that she had a secret girlfriend back home, and every time she got off the phone with her, they made sly comments. She’d rolled her eyes. If only Abby saw her that way. She was just a friend.

Just shy of four years into her assignment, Director Morrow had requested a video conference. He’d been pleased with her work, had praised her greatly. And then he dropped the bombshell. He’d been offered a Deputy Director position with Homeland and was taking it. And that meant she was being ordered to come home early. And Abby had no idea. 

She needed to see the new headquarters and had graciously accepted the tour, as a lot had changed in those four years. Both Stan and Leon had left Team Gibbs, and he had an entirely new team to lead. Once she got to Forensics, however, she thanked her tour guide and reassured him that she was fine. And maybe it was against protocol, but this was Abby, who she hadn’t seen in nearly 4 years.

She let the music wash over her in waves, a tad too high for her liking, but she knew Abby enjoyed it. NCIS’s resident Goth scientist was going over evidence in a microscope, oblivious to her watching. Her lab coat was a stark contrast to the dark clothing she’d decided to wear today. It was a good look. She took the opportunity to sneak up behind her friend, placing her hands on Abby’s shoulders with a smirk that belied her nerves. Abby jumped just slightly.

“I see you‘ve redecorated in here,” she said softly in her ear, “I like it.”

Abby spun around so fast, nearly knocking her over as she hugged her, “Jenny! You’re back!”

“I am,” Jen agreed, hugging her back. She’d loved Abby’s hugs since the moment the first one happened. It was so good to be home.

“How long are you here for? Why are you here? Did you meet Kate and Tony and McGee yet?” As usual, Abby spoke a mile a minute, and she had to pay attention to catch it all.

She laughed softly, “Breathe Abby. My mission in Paris is over. Tom is going to take a position at Homeland.”

“He’s not going to be Director anymore?”

“Nope.”

“So, who’s…” Abby stopped, looking at her as realization dawned, “It’s not Gibbs, is it?”

She smirked, “No, not Gibbs.” She’d had the same thought when Tom had started to explain. “You’re looking at the new Director.”

She could barely make out Abby congratulating her as she was hugged again.

* * *

As she stepped out of the lab, with the promise of getting dinner with Abby, she was surprised to find Jethro waiting by the elevator. 

“Jethro.”

He smirked at her, “Madame Director. I see you’ve met our new Forensic Scientist.”

“I have.”

He stepped aside as she entered the elevator, and he followed suit, “You gonna ask her out?”

She rolled her eyes, “Seeing as I’m her boss, that would be inappropriate.”

“She still lives in your house,” He said, “Now that you’re back, where is she going to go now?”

“Well obviously, she can stay,” she said without thought.

“Even if you’re her boss?” he asked.

Before she could answer, the elevator opened, and he stepped out. He gave her one last look before the elevator closed and she was left with her thoughts.

* * *

She met Abby in her lab after work, and if she was confused at how Abby had changed, she didn’t say. The soft grey shirt brought out her eyes, and her jeans were a dark blue, a contrast to the short skirt she’d been wearing earlier. Abby’s eyes lit up when she told her where they’d be having dinner, and she couldn’t stop herself from laughing at the giddiness Abby was showing. God, it was _definitely_ good to be home.

* * *

Once they’d ordered and the wine was poured, she found that the conversation came easy. With their weekly talks, she was sure that once they were face-to-face the conversation would stall some. But, on the contrary, it went perfectly, like it had on their coffee date four years prior. And maybe it was the atmosphere, but she could feel herself falling into Abby’s eyes.

* * *

Dinner had been lovely, and they enjoyed each other’s company quite well. Arriving back at her (their?) house, she unlocked the door, pulling Abby along with her gently.

She hadn’t bothered to stop on the back from the airport. Nothing had changed much, besides the Forensic journals that lay on the coffee table in the living room. 

“I knew you wouldn’t wreck the place,” she joked with a grin.

“Not at all,” Abby replied, but she sounded a bit somber. She turned to the younger woman, “I can have my stuff out by the end of the week.”

“Abby, I don’t want that,” She took a step closer, catching Abby’s hands in hers, “I don’t want you to leave.”

“But it’s your house. You shouldn’t leave either.” Abby protested.

She smiled softly, “Silly girl. Stay with me here, Abby.”

“What?” Confusion and a glimmer of hope shined through Abby’s eyes.

“We’ve been dancing around each other for so long, Abby. I don’t want to do that anymore,” She took a breath, “You’re already living in my house, Abby, so please be my girlfriend. That sounds so 6th grade. Be my partner?”

Abby’s smile widened as she continued to talk. Once she finished, Abby launched herself into her arms, leaning down to kiss her. And when their lips met, for the first time in a long time, Jen felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
